Se Fosse Diferente
by Pato Macedo
Summary: Universo Paralelo: Draco Malfoy não detesta Harry Potter, no entanto sles são trouxas, vizinhos e ao mesmo tempo quase desconhecidos. SLASH Drarry. CAP-06 ON!
1. Ouvindo o Destino

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Isso significa dizer que essa história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas quero aprender a escrever decentemente e peguei emprestado algumas coisinhas

**Atenção:** A Fic é num Universo Paralelo, onde Draco Malfoy não detesta Harry Potter. Eles são trouxas, vizinhos e ao mesmo tempo quase desconhecidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Escutando O Destino.**

Draco Malfoy, um garoto de 17 anos estudava para a prova de Biologia que teria dentro de três dias, iniciando assim a semana de prova do 3º ano. Uma tarde de sexta-feira quente, inicio de outono, o que dificultava a concentração. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, com a janela aberta. Começou a ler o segundo capítulo que cairia na prova e escutou um barulho de bola de basquete quicando, então se instalou o incômodo. Alguém estava perturbando sua concentração? Após 3 minutos sendo perturbado pelo impertinente que insistia em não deixá-lo estudar, o seu telefone tocou.

- Alô?

_- Draco, já estudou?_- Blaise Zabini, seu melhor amigo, estava do outro lado da linha.

- NÃO, BLAISE! EU NÃO CONSEGUI ESTUDAR NADA, PORQUE TEM UM OTÁRIO ME IMPEDINDO. - Foi o que ele gritou, da sua janela para que o vizinho escutasse. - E com certeza deve ser Harry Potter treinando basquete.

_- Ah, Harry Potter. Mas como é que você sabe que é ele?_

- Dá pra ver que na casa dele tem uma quadra e com certeza o barulho vem de lá.

_- Hum... Então você não vai pro cinema?_

- Não. Eu não vou sair até ler os 5 capítulos que o Snape cobrará na prova.

_- Ok, te vejo ama__nhã no colégio e você me diz se conseguiu estudar. _- Disse Blaise tirando onda com a cara de Draco.

- Tchau, Blaise. É sempre bom falar com você. - E desligou o telefone na cara do amigo, sentindo-se ainda mais irritado.

Draco percebeu que o barulho de bola quicando havia cessado, o que significava que Potter ouvira o que ele falou. Mas ele nem havia terminado de ler o primeiro parágrafo quando a campainha tocou. Ela tocou uma, duas, três vezes e finalmente ele se lembrou que estava sozinho em casa, porque o pai estava na empresa, a mãe no shopping e a empregada na feira. Então se levantou para atender a campainha.

- Sim, pois não? - Disse ao atender o interfone.

_- Draco Malfoy, por favor._ - Uma voz grave e ansiosa foi ouvida.

- É ele. Quem é? - Draco havia ficado interessado em saber quem o procurara à essa hora. Seus amigos sabiam que estaria estudando, não deveria ser um deles.

- _Harry Potter, eu queria me desculpar pelo o que estava acontecendo e me oferecer pra estudar com você._

- Hum... - Okay, até parece que um tapado daquele ia saber alguma coisa sobre genética.

- Então? - Percebeu que ainda não tinha respondido e que o garoto esperava que pudesse se desculpar pelo que fez.

- Ta certo, pode subir. - Apertou o botão para abrir o portão e foi buscá-lo na porta.

Harry Potter era o atleta da escola, tinha cabelos revoltos, lindos olhos verdes e uma brilhante pele bronzeada. Como todo esportista era adepto à academia e por isso era dono de um corpo invejável. O sorriso sempre estampado no rosto. Mas Draco não ia muito com a cara dele, não tinha nada contra, mas achava que ele era apenas mais um jogadorzinho besta, que não queria nada da vida.

Ao contrário de Harry, Draco era muito branco, com os cabelos loiros platinados e com os olhos azuis-prateado, duas esferas de mercúrio liquido. Era musculoso, mas nada demais, apenas tinha os músculos definidos, não se matava tonificando-os na academia. Draco era um menino tão popular quanto Harry, mas eles raramente trocavam palavras.

Eles sempre se conheceram. Estudaram na mesma escola desde pequenos, mas nunca da mesma sala. Sempre foram vizinhos, e sempre frequentavam as mesmas festas da _high society_. O destino sempre os colocou no mesmo lugar, mas eles nunca se importaram com isso.

- Então, tá estudando o que? - Sorriu Harry ao perguntar.

- Biologia, é a primeira prova de semana que vem. - Draco respondeu quase com asco, porque era de se esperar que alguém já estivesse estudando Biologia, ou as pessoas deixariam pra estudar no Domingo?

- Ah, seu professor é o Snape, não é? - Recebeu um aceno como resposta e continuou. - O meu professor de Biologia é o Mathews Lefou.¹

- Hum... Sorte sua que não é o cara de morcego. Ele é doente, mas graças a Deus, eu não sou ruim em Biologia.

- Você não é ruim em _ne__nhuma_ matéria. Eu sei que vive recebendo elogios dos professores por causa das notas. Você é o melhor aluno do colégio. - Draco percebeu o elogio e ficou muito sem graça, assim como Harry depois que viu o que tinha falado. Instalou-se um silêncio desagradável.

- Bom, vamos estudar? - Depois de algum tempo naquele silencio constrangedor, foi Draco quem fez a proposta.

Juntos eles começaram a estudar, e só pararam quando Draco disse "chega". Draco tinha que admitir que Harry Potter não era o idiota que ele achou ser. Na verdade, Harry era além de muito engraçado, um ótimo estudante. O que o levou a perguntar ao outro porque ele não recebia destaque pelas suas notas.

- Na verdade eu não tenho ótimas notas. - Disse Harry meio sem graça.

- Por que não? Você é um bom estudante pelo que eu vi. - Como um aluno igual ao Harry não tirava boas notas? Isso é impossível. - Tirou várias dúvidas minhas e parecia já saber o assunto todo, é só em Biologia isso?

- Não, é que na hora da prova eu fico nervoso e esqueço tudo. Aí me ferro. - Harry estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha por ter que falar sobre suas notas baixas pra o cara mais inteligente da escola.

- Ah, eu era assim até o meu 6º ano, depois ficou tudo bem. - Draco se lembrava daquela época, e falar disso fez com que Harry se sentisse melhor.

- E como você fez pra consegui mudar isso? - Ele mostrou interesse.

- Bom, antes da prova eu nunca revisava, como todo mundo faz. Eu só tentava me distrair, daí quando chegava a prova eu estava relaxado e fazia a prova bem tranquilo. - Foi seu pai quem lhe dera a dica, desde então nunca mais se esqueceu disso e vinha praticando até hoje em dia.

- Eu sempre reviso antes da prova ser entregue. - Harry pensou alto.

- Pois é, tente fazer o que eu te disse. Quem sabe você não melhora as notas? - Sugeriu Draco para tentar fazer com que Harry esquecesse a vergonha toda e também porque queria que ele tirasse boas notas. Alguém como ele não podia tirar notas baixas por nervosismo.

- É, pode ser. - Olhou pro relógio distraidamente, e deu um pulo da cama, onde estava sentado, quando percebeu que horas eram - Ixi! Eu to atrasado, tenho que ir num jantar com meus pais.

- Na casa dos Mcphee?

- Exatamente, eu deveria estar em casa às 18 h, mas já são quase 19 h. - Estava nervoso porque sua mãe provavelmente o mataria.

- 19 h? Oh meu Deus, daqui a meia hora meus pais vêm me buscar pro jantar. - Também pulou da cama e começou a ficar nervoso.

- Então você também vai? - Harry se esqueceu momentaneamente da mãe e ficou interessado pelo fato de Draco ir ao mesmo jantar que ele.

- Se eu estiver pronto, provavelmente.

- Você vai estar pronto, ninguém ia demorar mais que meia hora pra se arrumar. É muito tempo. - Encerrou o assunto, ou pelo menos foi o que o Harry achou que fez.

- Oh-ho! Você definitivamente não me conhece. - Draco com certeza demoraria mais tempo do que Harry pra se arrumar, e seus pais detestavam quando ele fazia isso.

- Tá certo, se você diz... - Falou andando em direção à porta e dando um tchau rápido. - Mas eu tenho que ir.

Quando Harry saiu, Draco foi direto para o banho. Ali ele descansou um pouco na banheira e pensou sobre o novo conceito que ele tinha sobre Harry Potter. Este era realmente inteligente e engraçado, durante a tarde toda fez piada, interrompendo a leitura e irritando um pouco Draco nos primeiros momentos. Mas depois Draco se deixou levar e passou a rir de tudo que Harry fazia. Fora uma boa tarde de estudos e ele esperava ter mais delas pela frente.

* * *

**Nota: **Então gente, essa é a minha _very first time_. Essa Fic é totalmente minha, porque a outra em andamento (Isígnias Mortais) é só uma pequena mudança, né? Bom, essa história saiu da minha cabecinha quando eu tava estudando Biologia, ano passado na IV Unidade. Na época até pensei em fazer uma Fic, mas tava atolado de coisa pra estudar, agora to melhorzinho. Posto o segundo capítulo assim que escrever, provavelmente próximo final de semana. Por favor, people... deixem Reviews! =]

¹ Lefou significa louco em Francês. Eu tive essa idéia, porque meu professor de Biologia é meio doido, aí quis colocar mais coisas minha na Fic.

Obrigado, people... espero que vocês gostem ;*


	2. Bonequinha de Luxo

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Isso significa dizer que essa história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas quero aprender a escrever decentemente e peguei emprestado algumas coisinhas

**Atenção:** A Fic é num Universo Paralelo, onde Draco Malfoy não detesta Harry Potter. Eles são trouxas, vizinhos e ao mesmo tempo quase desconhecidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Bonequinha de Luxo.**

Assim que chegou na casa dos Mcphee, levemente atrasado, Draco foi procurar por Kate. Ela era a filha do Sr. e Sra. Mcphee, uma linda jovem da idade de Malfoy. Kate estudava na França, e estava no país a passeio, o jantar na casa dos pais era em sua homenagem. Ela fora a primeira paixonite de Draco, foi nela quem ele deu o primeiro beijo, todos diziam que quando crescessem eles com certeza virariam um casal, mas não era mais assim que eles pensavam.

Depois que a paixão acabou eles viraram melhores amigos e, foi muito sofrida a separação deles quando Kate foi fazer o Ensino Médio na França. Eles sempre se ligavam, e nunca perderam o contato, mas sentiam falta da presença um do outro, afinal melhores amigos são assim. Kate estava na varanda da casa, conversando com Pansy Parkinson, uma colega de Draco que vivia dando em cima dele, mas que não tinha a menor chance. Pansy era bonita, mas deveras vulgar, uma menina extremamente superficial e muito diferente de Kate.

A Bonequinha de Luxo dos Mcphee era alta, com o cabelo castanho-escuro na altura dos ombros, e olhos que hora pareciam ser verdes e hora pareciam ser azuis. Kate era uma menina distinta, muito educada e com um gosto refinado, o que não queria dizer que ela tinha frescuras. Não, a garota apesar de rica e bem criada era simples, mas sem falsas restrições contra o capitalismo, sendo assim uma compradora compulsiva.

Assim que Pansy o avistou saiu correndo em sua direção, fazendo uma tremenda cena, coisa que Draco detesta - exceto quando é ele quem protagonizava. Pulou no pescoço dele e o levou à Kate. Esta lhe sorriu brilhantemente e lhe deu uma abraço apertado, tentando matar a saudade do melhor amigo. Draco pode sentir o perfume tão doce e cítrico ao mesmo tempo, o perfume que Kate usava desde que começou a se interessar em fazer compras. Fora seu primeiro e único perfume comprado.

Desfeito o abraço, Draco o avistou: Potter. Ele estava impecável, ninguém ali jamais poderia pensar que este homem era o mesmo garoto que pentelha durante todas as manhãs no colégio. Harry aspirava virilidade e Draco não chegou a pensar que alguém como Potter poderia aparecer tão apresentável assim. Então ele o viu. Andando em direção a Draco, sorrindo como este o vira fazer.

- Eu disse que você viria. - Disse com um ar presunçoso, confirmando estar certo.

- É, eu consegui me arrumar. Mas acabei de chegar caso você não tenha notado, ou seja, estou atrasado. - Foi o que Draco tentou argumentar, pra desfazer o sorriso de Harry.

- Não tem problema, pelo menos você está aqui. - Harry mudou o sorriso, parecendo uma criança perto do Papai Noel.

- Quem deveria falar isso sou eu. - Kate se aproximou dos dois e lhes sorriu.

- Oh, desculpe Kate. Esse é... - Draco começou a apresentar.

- Harry, Harry Potter! - Mas Harry o impediu de continuar. Tomando a mão de Kate na sua e se curvando para beijá-la ali.

- Obrigado por me interromper, Harry. Como eu ia dizendo este é Harry Potter. Harry esta é Katharine Mcphee. - Ficando embasbacado com a forma que Harry se apresentou.

- Kate, me chame de Kate. - Disse, sorrindo para Harry e olhando fixamente em seu olho.

Eles passaram a conversar o restante da festa. Pansy insistia em tocar Draco em demasio, criando um clima estranho entre os quatro jovens. Apesar disso Malfoy, Harry e Kate conseguiram se divertir, contando a Harry sobre os acontecimentos da infância que eles tiveram juntos. Harry gargalhava cada vez que Kate falava os micos que Draco pagava desde criança, e este ficava morto de vergonha.

- Então, há quanto tempo você conhece Harry, Draco? - Kate perguntou a Draco, assim que Harry saiu para falar com os pais, rapidamente e Pansy foi ao toalete.

- Hum... Desde sempre. Eu acho. - Draco parou pra pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Isso significa que você é o melhor amigo dele? - Pareceu se interessar um pouco no assunto.

- Não. Pra falar a verdade a gente só parou pra se conhecer hoje, enquanto estudávamos juntos. - Malfoy comentou displicentemente.

- _Comment? _Explica direito, Draco. - Se espantou Kate.

- É porque eu sempre o conheci, mas nunca conversei com ele. Por quê? - Agora Draco estava começando a entender o que ela queria, mas parecia que nem ela mesma sabia que já estava interessada.

- Ele é diferente do nosso pessoal, né? - Kate se mostrou intrigada.

- Foi o que eu estava pensando agora... Ele age como se não ligasse para nada.

_- Oui_, é exatamente isso que eu acho. - Sua amiga lhe sorriu, parecendo maravilhada com o comentário.

- Falando sobre o que? - Harry acabara de chegar.

- Nada demais, apenas falando sobre velhos conhecidos do Draco. - Malfoy mostrou um sorriso cúmplice, mas nada disse.

- Hum... Mas então, termina de contar como foi que o Draco tirou fotos vestido de menina. - Harry sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto Draco bufava exasperado de tédio com o assunto.

- Ah, é. Eu comentei sobre isso. Bom ele tinha 3 anos...

Assim passaram o resto da noite. Pansy se sentia meio descolocada, porque ninguém dava atenção à ela. Kate e Draco aproveitaram para conhecer Harry. Esse menino de 17 anos, que parecia um leão: lindo, imponente e indomado. Harry era o tipo de menino que todas as mãe queriam para suas filhas, que todos os pais queriam como filho. O menino que fazia garotas suspirarem apenas com o seu sorriso, e que sabia que muitos caras se sentiam orgulhosos apenas por falar com ele, por ser quem é. Eles adoraram passar um tempo com esse menino que quando sorria iluminava o ambiente e que tinha o som de sua risada parecido com uma orquestra natural, por ser tão perfeita.

Depois de ficarem muito tempo conversando sentados na varanda, Kate decidiu mostrar aos garotos os velhos álbuns que estavam guardados em seu quarto. Dirigiram-se a ele e lá ficaram. O quarto de Kate era grande, num estilo clássico, mas muito simples, assim como ela. Sentados no chão, os meninos relembraram os tempos de criança e mostraram a Harry os lugares que eles costumavam ir quando eram menores.

Não muito tempo depois, o jantar foi servido e eles foram obrigados a se retirarem para cumprirem com seus deveres diante dos convidados. O Sr. Mcphee, antes de dar início ao jantar, fez um discurso mostrando o quão feliz estava ao receber os convidados para prestigiarem a passageira estadia da sua filha no país. Todos então ceiaram e após a ceia voltaram para sala para continuarem a conversar.

Dessa vez os garotos foram obrigados a ficarem com Pansy, enquanto Kate passeava pela sala conversando com os convidados que lhe perguntavam sobre sua vida na França. Draco notou a tão já notável diferença entre as meninas. Enquanto Pansy tinha uma beleza vulgar, era burra e não sabia se comportar, querendo chamar atenção; Kate tinha uma beleza que falava por si só, era estudada e gostava de conversar sobre vários assuntos, sabendo se virar no meio de gente mais velha sem perder a pose.

_- Oh, pardon._ Eu tive que me retirar parar dar atenção às outras pessoas. - Kate chegou, e sentou-se na cadeira enquanto se desculpava.

- Relaxe, a gente sabe se virar sem você. - Draco disse displicentemente.

_- Oh, merci. _Você deveria ser meu melhor amigo dizendo que quase morreu de tédio sem mim por perto. - Ela percebeu que ele estava zuando, mas mesmo assim quis se fazer de ofendida.

- Eu estaria mentindo. - Ele deu uma piscada pra Harry que começou a gargalhar.

- Draco! - Kate deu um tapa no braço dele, enquanto Harry continuava a rir, e Pansy parecia entediada com a situação.

- To brincando, não é Harry? - Draco levantou a mão direita e a esquerda massageava o braço. - Eu não reclamei falando que ela estava demorando muito? - Disse virando-se pra Harry.

- Não me lembro disso.

- Potter. - Draco soou ameaçadoramente.

- O que?

- Eu falei sim.

- Mas eu não lembro. - Harry falou exasperado.

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Mas eu disse, juro por Deus. - Draco se emburrou, e ficou com uma tromba.

- Ele disse. O _Dray_ reclamou, sim. - Pansy disse alisando os cabelos lisos de Malfoy, soando muito melosa.

- Viram? - Virou-se para Harry e Kate com um olhar mortífero. - Obrigado Pansy.

_- Oui._ Sobre o que falavam? - Kate abanou a mão de forma displicente, mostrando que não ligava pros olhares de fogo do Malfoy.

- Sobre as provas, que começam Segunda-feira. - Draco respondeu ainda olhando feio.

- E você já deve estar se matando de estudar. - Kate fez piadinha e Draco voltou a ficar indignado.

- Eu não me mato de estudar, eu só prefiro ter certeza de que terei tempo pra estudar o que é necessário.

- Eu também não acho que você se mate de estudar. - Draco acenou para Harry quando este o defendeu - Quero dizer, você estuda muito, mas não como Hermione. Ela me dá medo as vezes.

- Por que? - Perguntaram Pansy, Kate e Malfoy.

- Porque ela quer controlar nosso horário de estudo. O meu e o do Rony. - Harry pareceu estar se lembrando de uma cena ruim, e um frio lhe subiu a espinha.

- Hermione é aquela loirinha da sua sala, que vive atolada de livro? - Questionou Draco.

- Essa mesma.

- Hum... não sabia que ela era assim. Tipo, ela tem cara de nerd, mas nem tanto. - Malfoy falou balançando a cabeça.

- Ela tem cara de _BV_ isso sim. - Pansy fez um bico, após chegar à essa conclusão.

- Continuando, você não faz revisão das provas junto com ela, Harry? - Draco e os demais fingiram não ouvir o comentário da Pansy.

- Não, não. Prefiro fazer sozinho, hoje eu abri uma exceção pra você, pelo que eu tinha feito.

- Eu sou demais. - Draco começou a sorri de lado, com deboche.

- Não se sinta, Draco. Mas o que você fez Harry? - Kate questionou.

- Me impediu de estudar, só isso.

- Sem querer, vale à pena ressaltar. - Harry esclareceu o feito.

- Se você diz...

Continuaram conversando, Pansy fazendo comentários inoportunos, enquanto Kate tentava se situar no mundo que Draco e Harry participavam. A reunião acabou de os garotos marcaram de ir juntos pra colégio no outro dia. Kate e Potter trocaram telefones e prometeram se ligar para poderem se reencontrar antes dela voltar para França.

* * *

**Nota:** Bom, eu devia postar isso apenas no weekend, mas eu fiquei muito ansioso e assim que terminei de digitar, postei. Eu acrescentei apenas mais um personagem na Fic, que não aparece nos livros e que é quase _real._ Existe sim uma Katharine Mcphee, cantora. Sou fã dela, e por isso quis divulgá-la um pouco. Eu pretendo fazer essa Fic bem diferente das outras, por isso nos próximos capítilos vocês verão lenha na fogueira. Fiz um esquema sobre o que vai acontecer durante a Fic. Ela terá 25 capítulos, todos eles mais ou menos desse tamanho mesmo. Resolvi me focar apenas no Malfoy, ou seja, **POV** só dele. Muitas coisas engraçadas ainda vão acontecer, Pansy ainda vai aprontar muito. Hermione e Rony ainda tem que aparecer, enfim... a Fic ta apenas começando.

Gente, eu nunca imagino o Draco como Tom Felton o Harry como Dan Radcliffe, sei lá... eles são muito novinhos pra viverem essas perversões que nós escrevemos. Por isso eu coloquei fotos dos personagens da forma que eu imagino no meu no blog. Aí no perfil do FanFiction tem o link para o meu perfil, então quem se interessar em mudar os rostos dos personagens passa por lá.

Lembrem-se, seus dedinhos não vão cair se vocês escreverem Reviews. Eu realmente tenho que saber a opinião de vocês pra ver se eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho, se é necessário que eu mude alguma coisa, ou se é melhor eu desistir de tentar ser o próximo J.K. Rowling. **=P**


	3. Friendship Never Ends

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Isso significa dizer que essa história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas quero aprender a escrever decentemente e peguei emprestado algumas coisinhas

**Atenção:** A Fic é num Universo Paralelo, onde Draco Malfoy não detesta Harry Potter. Eles são trouxas, vizinhos e ao mesmo tempo quase desconhecidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Friendship Never Ends.**

Sábado, como era horrível para Draco acordar cedo durante os sábados, aliás, era ruim acordar cedo qualquer dia. Faltavam agora 2 dias para o início da semana de prova, hoje seriam as aulas feitas para revisar os assuntos e tirar as ultimas dúvidas. Ao acordar, Draco permaneceu na cama sentindo um friozinho na barriga, com uma leve ansiedade pela chegada das provas.

Não pôde ficar muito tempo, porque se lembrou de ter marcado para ir com Harry Potter ao colégio. Levantou e foi se arrumar, durante o banho notou que o dia estava ensolarado, mas frio. Escolheu no seu closet um sobretudo verde-petróleo e o vestiu sobre a farda da _Tradicional Academia de Educação Inglesa de Hogwarts_. Quando desceu as escadas e foi direto à copa, Mrs. Rosie já o esperava para lhe servir o café.

Draco ouviu seu LG enV2 tocar, ainda não eram 7:00 h, e Harry Potter já estava ligando. Ele pensou se estava bêbado quando aceitou a carona de Harry para o colégio. Draco nunca chegava atrasado, mas a aula começa às 7:30, _por que Harry Potter já o incomodava àquela hora da manhã? _Se recusou a atender o celular e voltou a comer... 10 minutos depois uma buzina barulhenta de carro lhe chamava à porta. Não vendo escapatória, subiu para escovar os dentes e pegar seus materiais.

Quando saiu de sua casa, Draco estacou ao ver o carro de Harry: um Mustang GT Conversível, vermelho com duas litras brancas cortando o carro ao meio. O carro era um sonho. Draco, apesar de já ter 16 anos e com isso autorização para tirar a carteira de motorista, não tinha carro porque seus pais não lhe permitiam dirigir.

Malfoy devia ter esperado por algo do gênero na noite passada. Harry era um esportista, sendo assim devia acordar cedo, adorar carros e correr durante as tardes. Harry Potter ainda poderia ser muito previsível na opinião de Draco, mas sua distração fez com que pagasse o preço, afinal ele chegaria na escola muito cedo. Isso é, caso sobrevivesse a Harry no volante de um carro esporte. Draco Malfoy queria voltar pra cama e acordar de novo.

Entrou no carro mudo, Harry lhe saudou com um sorridente _"Bom dia, Draco."_ - que não foi respondido - e arrancou o motor. Quanto mais rápido Harry dirigia, mais o estômago de Draco embolava. _Será que Harry acha legal esse lance de adrenalina?_ Ele ficou sentado, encolhido no banco, se controlando para não fechar os olhos e começar a rezar por sua vida na frente de Harry. Então eles chegaram ao colégio.

Ao sair do carro Draco finalmente pode respirar aliviado, mas isso não foi por muito tempo. Assim que começou a andar, uma tontura tomou conta da sua cabeça e uma ânsia de vomito o assolou. Harry notou que Malfoy parecia mal e foi ao socorro.

- Draco, você está bem? - Malfoy não o respondeu – Draco? - Chamou mais uma vez e lhe sacudiu pelos ombros.

- Oi. - Draco saiu do estado catatônico piscando os olhos e parecendo atordoado.

- Você está bem? - A preocupação estampava a feição de Harry.

- Eu pareço estar bem, Potter? - Draco, tentou se desvencilhar de Harry, mas foi em vão.

- Hum... Não. Mas o que você tem?

- O que eu tenho? Eu quase morri 7 vezes em 13 minutos e você me pergunta o que eu tenho? - Harry revirou os olhos diante do drama.

- Ah! Você ficou enjoado com a corrida? - Ele soou divertido com isso, e Draco notou.

- Por acaso você esta achando isso engraçado? - Harry conteve o sorriso quando Malfoy cerrou os olhos, mirando Harry ameaçadoramente.

- Não... Eu só... Só queria saber. - Ele pareceu demorar um pouco pra achar uma boa desculpa, então falou uma meia-verdade.

- Pois fique sabendo que sim! Eu fiquei enjoado com sua tentativa de duplo homicídio. - Draco estava suando frio e com a cara verde. - Oh, meu Deus!

- Ah desculpe, não foi minha intenção, Draco. Ninguém nunca reclamou antes, eu não podia adivinhar.

- Com que tipo de gente você anda, um monte de maluco? Como ninguém nunca reclamou? - Malfoy se exasperou.

- Hum... Todo mundo acha que eu dirijo bem. Até meus pais falam isso. - Harry ficou um pouco receoso com a reação de Malfoy.

- Viu, mas... Bom... Você realmente não dirige mal. - Draco pareceu ponderar. Harry realmente não dirigia mal, no entanto andava muito rápido. - Mas é que você pisa muito no acelerador, sabe?

- Bem, _disso_ minha mãe já reclamou, mas não se preocupe. Na volta pra casa eu dirijo mais devagar, okay? - Harry lhe sorriu, pedindo desculpas.

- Voltar com você? A gente não tinha combinado isso. - Draco se assustou um pouco com a ideia de um segundo _ro__und_ de maluquice no trânsito.

- Não, não tinha. Mas agora eu to te convidando... Fala sério, eu prometo que isso não vai acontecer de novo, sim? - Harry fez carinha de cachorro abandonado, e Draco teve que ceder.

- Humf... Okay! Mas eu preciso de água. - Ele se desvencilhou das mãos de Harry. - E Não ria.

Durante o intervalo às 10:00 horas, Harry apresentou à Draco seus amigos: Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Rony era um menino que vinha de uma família nobre da Inglaterra que estava entrando em decadência. Ele tinha lindos olhos azuis, algumas sardas pelo rosto e cabelos ruivos, assim como o resto de sua família. Já Hermione Granger era uma garota estudiosa, com os cabelos ondulados um pouco descuidados e presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Os amigos de Harry ficaram impressionados com o fato de ele ter virado amigo de Draco Malfoy. Afinal, Harry Potter não tinha nada a ver com seu mais novo amigo. Passado alguns instantes Blaise Zabini se juntou ao grupo e Draco o apresentou aos outros. Blaise era o melhor amigo de Draco, desde que chegara a Hogwarts no 6º ano.

Os garotos conversaram, se conheceram, pirraçaram Draco, falaram sobre as provas que estavam chegando e riram muito quando Pansy avistou Malfoy e correu em direção a ele, como se ele fosse o Coelhinho da Páscoa. Draco tentou se livrar dela rápido, mas nada surtiu efeito. Quando o alarme tocou, Harry lhe deu uma piscadela e saiu em direção à sua sala, enquanto Draco era arrastado por Pansy para a sua sala, com um risonho Blaise logo atrás.

Draco nunca notou como as aulas de Matemática podiam ser chatas. Depois de ter conversado horrores com os garotos, ele não via graça alguma em calcular _Números Complexos_. Ainda bem que ele teria a tarde livre, provavelmente sairia com Kate para o _Shopping_, porque definitivamente ele ainda não tinha matado saudade da melhor amiga.

Após duas aulas calculando _Números Complexos_ e uma ouvindo uma chata revisão sobre a _I Guerra Mundial_, Draco foi liberado. Aulas dia de sábado eram chatas, não interessa quais aulas eram. Quando chegou ao pátio várias pessoas circulavam o carro de Harry, conversando com ele. Potter era o menino mais popular da escola, e Draco o menino mais metido – na visão geral. Em teoria, eles não tinham nada em comum, e nada para serem amigos, mas não era isso que estava acontecendo.

Harry o avistou e lhe sorriu radiante, passando a ignorar o que Rony falava sobre o jogo contra o time de _Dursmtrang_. As pessoas que o rodeavam procuraram a pessoa que Harry olhava, mas não acreditaram que ele sorriu _daquela form__a_ para Draco Malfoy. Este ficou morto de vergonha quando todas as atenções foram transferidas a ele.

Draco continuou andando em direção ao carro de Harry, enquanto lá todos faziam silêncio esperando por ele. O caminho nunca pareceu ser tão grande, de repente uma caminhada de 3 metros era enorme. Todas as pessoas estavam olhando para ele quando ele alcançou o carro e sorriu timidamente para os presentes.

- Até que enfim. - Disse Harry esfregando as mãos. - Por que demorou?

- O Professor Binns se empolgou enquanto falava sobre a _I Guerra Mundial_. - Falou enquanto olhava para os pés, tentando não encarar aquela pequena multidão.

- Hum... Sei como é. - Harry desceu do capô do carro, onde estava sentado e foi para a porta do motorista. - Vamos, então?

- Sim, sim. - Draco encontrou alguma dificuldade para chegar a porta do passageiro, por causa da quantidade de pessoas ali. Antes de entrar deu _"Tchau"_ a ninguém especificamente.

- Bom... Tchau, pessoal. Nos vemos mais tarde. - Pulou a porta do carro e sentou no banco. Parou para olhar Draco. - Relaxa que dessa vez você diz a velocidade. - Sorriu para Malfoy e ligou o carro.

_Ok, o sorriso dele pode ser reconfortante, ele sabe acalmar alguém._ Definitivamente a volta para casa depois das aulas foi bem mais tranquila do que a ida à escola. Draco se sentiu mais confortável no carro e gostou do fato de Harry ter respeitado seu gosto por baixa velocidade no trânsito. Harry o deixou na porta de casa, e assim que Potter entrou na garagem ele telefonou para Kate.

_- __Draco?_ - A garota atendeu na primeira vez em que o telefone chamou.

- Kate, o que você vai fazer hoje de tarde? - Um sorrizinho desdenhoso brincava em seus lábios.

_- Nada, eu não tenho programa nenhuma, nunca!_ - Pareceu entediada.

- Que bom, o que você diria sobre compras? - Passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando um pouco.

_- Querendo relaxar antes da semana de prova?_ - Soando divertida.

- Você me conhece. - Levantou a sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça.

_- Te pego às 14:00 h, okay?_

- Certo, vou me arrumar. Beijo. - Finalmente entrou em casa.

_- Beijo, Dray._

Entrando em casa notou uma pequena movimentações de pessoas. Aparentemente sua mãe estava querendo festejar alguma coisa, porque todas as pessoas estavam trajadas como garçons de _buffet_. Draco continuou andando até encontrar sua mãe em frente ao salão de festa, ao lado da cozinha. Narcisa Malfoy conversava animadamente com a Sra. Elizabeth Courk. Sempre que Narcisa queria dar uma festa ou um jantar era a Sra. Courk quem ela chamava.

Sem se importar com o que estava sendo planejado Draco cumprimentou as mulheres e seguiu para a cozinha. Sentou-se no balcão que ficava no meio desta e esperou que a Mrs. Rosie lhe servisse o almoço.

Assim como o combinado, Kate apareceu para lhe buscar às 14:00 h. Foram direto ao _Shopping_ falando banalidades e o que esperavam encontrar lá. Kate apesar de ser simples adorava compras, já Draco comprava por precisava respirar – essa era sua justificativa para um _closet_ tão grande. Chegando ao _Shopping_ eles foram direto à _Empóri__o Armani_ e depois se perderam. Draco relaxou como queria, chegou em casa cheio de sacolas de compras e algumas outras chegariam no outro dia, como foi pedido nas lojas.

Os dias foram se passando, Harry colocou em prática a tática de não estudar na hora da prova e não ficou nervoso, assim como Draco lhe falou que aconteceria. Kate permaneceu por mais alguns dias no país a pedido de Draco.

Os mês passou e quando Outubro chegou, os meninos já tinham sua própria rotina. Harry ia e voltava da escola com Draco, este passava as tarde estudando com Hermione – que estava feliz por ter encontrado alguém que estudasse quase como ela – e Kate, para ela não chegar atrasada quando voltasse para a França, e durante os finais de tarde Harry, Draco e Kate caminhavam no parque. Enfim estava tudo bem...

* * *

**Nota:** Bom people, eu devia ter postado ontem (sábado), mas ontem papai reclamou comigo porque na sexta fui dormir muito tarde. Uns amigos vieram dormir aqui na sexta, então claaaaro que eu iria pra cama tarde. Afinal, a gente tem que fazer a velha bagunça. **xD** Obrigado pelas Reviews, eu preciso mesmo saber se estou agradando. Nesse capítulo eu quis passar a idéia de como seria a rotina de Draco e Harry, e escolhi **Friendship Never Ends** como título porque é aí que a amizade deles vai se solidificar...

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen:** Obrigado pela Review, e por me adc no orkut. Espero que você continue acompanhando a Fic, e dê sua opinião sempre. Valeu, amor.

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**: Então Rafa, como eu disse eu quis muito colocar traços de minha vida na Fic (por exemplo o carro dos meus sonhos, e o celular que infelizmente não vende no Br), por isso eu coloquei o Snap como professor de Biologia. Eu sou peeeessimo em Biologia, e meu professor é um cú, todo mundo fala isso. Já o professor de Química é gente fina, e eu sou bom na matéria, saca? São só pequenas partes de minha vida que eu trouxe pra Fic, mas valeu pela opinião. Espero que continue lendo e opinando. Quanto à Kate/Harry sinto lhe informar que isso vai ficar mais evidente no próximo capítulo, mas nada concreto. Ah... visitei seu perfil do FanFiction, porque você não escreve? Tenta, menina. É legal, você vai ver. **=]**

**Debbie Malfoy Riddle:** Como eu disse pra Rafa, a Kate e o Harry vão sim ficar juntos, com a ajuda de Pansy (coisa que eu ainda não tinha falado). Mas depois tudo se resolve pro bem de Draco. Continue lendo, espero que goste do capítulo. **;***

Só isso, people. Até a próxima semana. **xD**


	4. Don't Cha Wanna Ride

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Isso significa dizer que essa história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas quero aprender a escrever decentemente e peguei emprestado algumas coisinhas

**Atenção:** A Fic é num Universo Paralelo, onde Draco Malfoy não detesta Harry Potter. Eles são trouxas, vizinhos e ao mesmo tempo quase desconhecidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Don't Cha Wanna Ride? (POV de Kate)**

Ela já estava a mais de um mês fora da França, mas nunca tinha estado tão bem. Mesmo não freqüentando a escola normalmente, como deveria, todas as tardes Kate Mcphee estudava os assuntos que todos os alunos estavam estudando nas escolas. Ela não tinha um tutor, porque achava desnecessário, era muito mais agradável estudar com o seu melhor amigo: Draco Malfoy.

Durante o tempo que tinha passado em seu verdadeiro lar, tinha adquirido uma rotina. Kate acordava às 9 horas, e ajudava seu pai no escritório de advocacia. Após o almoço, estudava com Draco e Hermione, e enquanto o sol se preparava para adormecer ela caminhava junto à Draco e Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, aquele menino tão incrível e divertido, que parecia ser a contradição em pessoa. Ele conseguia ser maduro e infantil ao mesmo tempo, sabia rir das coisas mais ridículas, e parecia se prender a pequenos gestos de carinho que eram demonstrados à ele. Kate nunca conhecera um garoto tão homem assim.

Ultimamente Draco estivera muito ao lado dele, e aparentemente estavam se tornando melhores amigos, mas diferente de Blaise, ela não sentia ciumes de Harry, porque ele sempre parecia ser diferente. Harry sempre era prestativo, ligava para convidá-la a festas, andava com pessoas que não ligam quem _assina_ o vestido que usava. Harry tinha o pacote completo: ele era bonito, tinha ótimas companhias e com certeza Draco aprovaria. Kate vinha pensando muito em Harry, tentando de alguma forma conhecê-lo melhor, e foi numa dessas divergências do destino que ela o fez.

Draco não foi pra escola por estar doente, após visitá-lo em casa, Kate foi para o colégio dos garotos. Ela soubera por Draco, que o carro de Harry havia quebrado e decidiu passar na escola dele para oferecer uma carona. Harry estava parado em frente ao portão do colégio, esperando por algum táxi que passasse, quando Kate chegou e lhe buzinou.

Harry foi em sua direção sorridente, mas aparentando estar confuso. Ela o entendia, ele provavelmente devia estar pensando _"O que ela esta fazendo aqui?"_. Com cara de interrogação e um sorriso no rosto ele a cumprimentou, e esta prontamente lhe ofereceu a carona.

Ela queria ficar mais tempo com Harry, conhecê-lo melhor. Era muito difícil conhecer as partes mais interessantes sobre a personalidade dele com Draco ao lado. Kate ficou extremamente empolgada quando Harry aceitou sua carona, e ali começou a investigação sobre a vida de Harry Potter.

Harry permaneceu um pouco incômodo de início, mas logo depois relaxou. Ele nunca havia estado sozinho com Kate, sem a presença de Draco. Kate aproveitou para fazer as típicas perguntas que uma pessoa faz quando está interessada em alguém. Harry não pareceu notar o que a menina estava lhe perguntando e respondeu sem ponderar, sequer uma vez.

Quando chegaram ao destino, marcaram de continuar caminhando no entardecer mesmo sem a companhia de Draco. Kate ficou ainda mais empolgada com a perspectiva, e não que ela desejasse mal ao seu melhor amigo, mas agradeceu a Deus por ele ter ficado debilitado na hora certa. Como Draco estava doente, não havia ido para escola, não tinha também o que estudar com Kate, então esta aproveitou a tarde para ir ao Shopping se distrair.

Depois de ficar um tempo lá, Kate se enjoou de todas aquelas coisas sempre iguais e resolveu ir para casa de Draco, mas o destino estava sorrindo para Kate hoje. Quando estava saindo da Praça de Alimentação, ela se esbarrou com uma patricinha histérica, cheia de sacolas de compras, que estava com o iPhone no ouvido e por isso se distraiu. A menina gritou estressada, enquanto Kate pedia desculpas.

- Ah! Olha por onde anda, _indergumina_. - Gritou Pansy Parkinson, como se _soubesse_ o que falava.

- Desculpa, não foi minha intensão... Pansy? - Kate reconheceu a menina.

- Oh! Kate, me desculpe! Não lhe reconheci. Como esta? - Pansy mudou o ar num segundo.

- Bem, e você?

- Ótima, como sempre – Kate revirou os olhos discretamente. - O que está fazendo no Shopping a essa hora?

- Oh, nada demais, estava querendo me distrair...

- Querendo se arrumar para o Potter?

- Como?

- Eu sou uma menina muito inteligente, Kate. Eu sei que você esta caidinha pelo Potter.

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Não precisa me enganar, não há motivos pra isso. Não contarei pro Draco se esse é o problema...

- Esse não é o problema.

- Oh! Então você assume?

- Sim, Pansy, eu estou interessada no Harry.

- Ah! - A menina deu pulinhos e bateu palmas animada - O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei...

- Eu posso te ajudar, sabe?

- Pode?

- Sim, posso...

As meninas então se dirigiram a Praça de Alimentação do Shopping e ali sentaram. Pansy sabia de todas as fofocas da escola, sabia quem fazia o quê, com quem, como e quando. Era muito fácil para ela criar uma forma da Kate se encontrar com o Potter e parecer que foi coisa das fadinhas da Terra do Nunca.

Pansy queria aproveitar que Potter estava com o carro quebrado e usar isso para fazer Kate dar mais caronas ao garoto, porque ela já sabia que Kate fizera isso mais cedo. Ela ainda não sabia o que faria para aproximar os pombinhos, mas ela garantiu que teria uma estratégia concluída no outro dia.

Kate não estava pensando em fazer planos nem nada, quando aceitou a ajuda de Pansy, achou que a menina a ensinaria aonde ir e com quem falar para ficar mais próxima de Harry. Mas a outra garota estava levando isso a sério demais.

Quando a Bonequinha de Luxo chegou a casa do melhor amigo viu o quão doce era Harry. Ele estava lá, na cama com Draco, cheio de livros e papeis ajudando-o a se manter em dia com a escola. Harry era tão fofo com Draco, Kate estava realmente embasbacada com esse menino. Ela passou alguns instantes na porta admirando Harry, até que os dois notaram sua presença e pareceram ficar, de uma hora pra outra, envergonhados. Não se importando com isso, Kate entrou no quarto e os 3 passaram a conversar.

No outro dia, Kate não ligou para o que Pansy lhe disse para fazer. Ela não armaria pra ficar com Harry, ela só queria conhece-lo melhor, sem a presença de mais ninguém. Claro que se algo acontecesse, ela não reclamaria, mas por enquanto ela só estava a fim de fazer parte da vida dele, só isso.

Sendo assim, Kate passou em Hogwarts apenas para oferecer carona a Harry. Era um dia chuvoso de Outubro. Logo o inverno chegaria e Londres estava sendo massacrada com água vinda do céu. Como Harry não queria esperar até conseguir um táxi aceitou a carona de Kate, assim que esta se ofereceu para leva-lo em casa, dizendo que passaria na para ver Draco em seguida. O que não era mentira.

Durante o trajeto, Kate novamente flertou com Harry, suave e discretamente, mas dessa vez ele notou. Pouco antes de chegar a casa, ele perguntou se ela não gostaria de sair à noite para jantar. Nossa bonequinha quase morreu de surpresa, não esperava que Harry fosse tão direto assim. Eles marcaram de se encontrar num pequeno e refinado _gourmet_. Kate mal podia esperar para contar a novidade a Draco.

Ela passou a tarde com seu melhor amigo, na companhia de Hermione, que já sabia do encontro entre o amigo e Kate. Esta aproveitou para perguntar a Hermione o que esperar do encontro, porque como a menina era a melhor amiga do jogador de basquete, deveria saber de algo. Mas Hermione pareceu não saber o que falar, comentando que Harry é imprevisível demais... Kate ficou ainda mais animada depois disso.

Saindo um pouco depois da hora do chá, Kate rumou para sua casa, na intenção de se arrumar para o encontro. Ela não se enfeitou demais, não colocou muita maquiagem e não colocou o _PRADA_ que havia comprado na tarde anterior, antes de esbarrar em Pansy. Kate já sabia que Harry apreciava uma beleza simples.

Algumas horas depois, lá estavam eles conversando e se divertindo no pequeno restaurante _"Três __Estrelas__", _criado por três grandes chefes de Paris que a muito tempo vieram morar em Londres. Atualmente só um deles ainda estava vivo, a única mulher entre os três: Madame Rosmerta.

- Mas então Harry, como é ser jogador de basquete? – Perguntou Kate mostrando-se interessada em sua vida como jogador.

- Hum... Na verdade não é muito diferente do que ser qualquer outro tipo de jogador, mas é legal, eu gosto de esportes. – Ele falava movendo as mãos.

- O que você faz na temporada de futebol de Hogwarts? – Kate tomou um gole de refrigerante.

- Sabe, apesar de adorar jogar basquete, eu prefiro torcer pros jogadores de futebol. É um jogo tão mais difícil.

- Entendo, entendo. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando um leve sorriso.

- Mas e você? Como é ser tão boa em advocacia com 17 anos?

- É apaixonante, direito é minha paixão. – Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto falava.

- Você quer cursar direito, então?

- Sim, claro, desde que me entendo por gente.

- Nunca se interessou por mais nada?

- Acho que nunca passou pela minha cabeça cursar outra coisa, além disso. – Harry pareceu embasbacado com as certezas de decisão de Kate - E quanto a você? Você pretende ser jogador de basquete?

- Eu pretendo usar o basquete para entrar numa Universidade, mas não sei se é isso que quero fazer da vida. -

- Mais alguma coisa em mente?

- Não, não... Esse é o problema.

E foram interrompidos pelo pedido que havia chegado. Eles continuaram comendo e conversando. Num determinado instante, enquanto Harry foi ao banheiro, Kate se controlava para não se beliscar. Ela estava jantando com o garoto mais incrível que ela já conhecera. Quando ele voltou, eles conversaram mais um pouco até que decidiram sair, para caminhar. Harry prontamente se levantou e dirigia-se a saída, enquanto Kate olhava para ele como se ele estivesse esquecendo-se de alguma coisa.

Harry, temos que pagar a conta. – Disse ela respondendo a pergunta muda que ele fazia com as sobrancelhas, num gesto não Draco.

- Ah! Isso, não é necessário. Eu já paguei quando levantei mais cedo. – Kate sorriu com a atenção demonstrada por Harry, um fofo cavalheiro. – Ah, qual é? Não foi nada demais.

- Okay, Harry Potter! Se você diz...

E assim ela levantou-se e o alcançou próximo à entrada. Recolheram os casacos e se retiraram. Lá fora um vento frio balançou seus cabelos. O casal passeou pela quadra em silêncio, observando o movimento, andando num passo lento, apreciando o momento e a companhia. Até que a chuva começou.

Eles tiveram que correr para o carro de Kate, que estava parado em frente ao _"Três Estrelas"_. Enquanto corriam, Harry dava gargalhadas dos gritos de Kate que sentindo a chuva fria sobre sua pele, temia de frio. Quando entraram no carro, ambos estavam encharcados com a chuva de outono, Harry e Kate riam da pequena aventura até que os dois se encararam.

O ar parou entre eles, não havia mais chuva, não havia mais pessoas correndo pela rua, carros passando, não havia mais nada, nem ninguém além deles dentro daquele carro. Kate encarou aqueles olhos verdes de Harry, que mesmo em meio a escuridão brilhavam como olhos de um felino selvagem. Ela ouvia a respiração descompassada, olhava aquela boca rosada até que tudo que ela viu foi o paraíso.

Harry estava beijando Kate e ela mal podia acreditar nisso, palavras jamais poderiam descrever o que ela estava sentindo. Ela finalmente havia conseguido o que queria e muito antes do esperado. Harry mais uma vez mostrou-se imprevisível...

* * *

**Nota: **Então pessoas, mais um capítulo se passou. Decidi juntar o **4º** e o **5º** capítulos, porque os dois seriam com o **POV** de Kate. No **4º** era deveria mostrar interesse, e no **5º** Pansy ajudaria Kate a ficar com Harry. Talvez (_leia-se_: com certeza) uma parte de vocês não tenham gostado disso, mas toda história precisa de uma boa _baixaria_ (um clímax) e eu só estou preparando vocês para isso. A Fic é Slash, e também Drarry, então vocês fiquem tranqüilos porque no final nosso casal fica junto. Seguindo o Cronograma, a Fic agora tem **24 Capítulos**, mas eu acho que vou juntar o Capítulo **6** com o **7**, também. Porque não são coisas muito legais que acontecem neles, e nós (eu principalmente) quero ver Draco e Harry se beijando logo. Estou muito ansioso pra escrever isso, vai ser _minha primeira vez_ (shuiahsuiahs). O nome do Capítulo: **Don't Cha Wa****nna Ride,** vem de uma música de _Joss Stone_, onde a menina se oferece para dar carona a um cara gatinho, porque esta afim dele. Exatamente como na Fic. O título do **Capítulo 5** seria: _Galinhas Ganham Galãs_, o que seria a Pansy ajudando a Kate a ficar com o Harry. Meio doido? Bom... sem mais explicações **;]**

**1000000000 DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA! **Muita coisa aconteceu em 1 ano sem postar aqui gente, eu nem sei se vocês ainda estarão aí para ler, mas espero que vocês gostem...


	5. No Começo Tudo São Flores

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Isso significa dizer que essa história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas quero aprender a escrever decentemente e peguei emprestado algumas coisinhas

**Atenção:** A Fic é num Universo Paralelo, onde Draco Malfoy não detesta Harry Potter. Eles são trouxas, vizinhos e ao mesmo tempo quase desconhecidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – ****No Começo Tudo São Flores**

Draco mal podia acreditar: Katharine Mcphee estava namorando Harry Potter. O rapaz ficou doente apenas por dois dias e perdeu tudo o que se passou entre os amigos. Claro que Harry e Kate não fariam nada na frente dele, ambos eram extremamente discretos para grandes demonstrações de _afinidade_.

Mas ele se perguntava como aconteceu. Draco soube da história com todos os detalhes através de Kate, e teve direito a versão de Harry sobre o acontecido, mas mesmo assim ele queria ter estado lá para ver os sorrisos trocados, os olhares e as palavras de mútuo interesse.

Feliz, ele estava feliz apesar de doente. Kate e Harry pareciam um casal perfeito, os dois eram lindos, vindos de famílias antigas e nobres, educados, inteligentes... Enfim, haviam uma série de qualidades que eles compartilhavam e Draco estava feliz por ter sua melhor amiga namorando um dos seus novos amigos.

Draco mal via a hora de melhorar daquela pequena infecção pulmonar, vinda de uma crise de asma que se agravou. O outono trazia o inicio do tempo frio para a cidade e Draco demorava a se adaptar ao clima, por isso ele sempre acabava adoecendo nessa época do ano. Às vezes era apenas uma série de crises asmáticas, mas outras vezes, como esta, o caso se agravava um pouco.

Ele já estava na cama por 5 dias, além de ter perdido toda a experiência de início de namoro entre Harry e Kate, ele agora estava perdendo a companhia deles durantes os passeios que o casal fazia. Kate passou as ultimas 3 manhãs fazendo companhia a Draco, mas Harry só podia dar uma pequena passadinha durante as tardes pra checar como o amigo estava, porque em breve os jogos de basquete se iniciariam e ele precisava praticar na escola.

Em compensação, Harry passava horas a fio falando com Draco pelo telefone, durante a noite, adentrando madrugada a fora. Após os encontros, Kate levava Harry em casa, passava para dar um beijo em Draco e contava como foi a noite com o Harry. Este ligava para Draco assim que via o carro de Kate saindo pela rua e então contava sua versão do encontro. Draco se perguntava como Harry estava acordando depois de noites perdidas no telefone.

Draco sempre foi muito detalhista e saber dos encontros do casal por duas fontes seguras, fazia com que sua curiosidade tomasse proporções quase patológicas. Ele não perguntava nada, mas ansiava pelos mínimos detalhes do acontecido. Kate e Harry, sem saberem que o amigo estava morrendo para ficar atualizado das peripécias, contavam tudo, saciando a sede de informação de Draco...

* * *

Segunda-feira 13 de Outubro, o dia que Draco finalmente voltou a escola. Ele não sabia porque estava sentindo falta daquela multidão de pessoas que falavam alto ou daquela quantidade perfumes e cheiros que o faziam enjoar, enfim ele não sabia porque estava querendo sair de casa. Sua cama estava sempre quente e confortável, ele passava as horas assistindo a bons programas de televisão, comendo um monte de besteiras (todas traficadas por Harry, porque Mrs. Rosie não deixava Draco comer nada fora da lista passada pelo médico) e ficando em paz consigo mesmo.

Há exatamente uma semana atrás, Harry e Kate começaram a namorar e não se desgrudaram desde então. Ele já tinha ouvido 12 narrativas sobre os 6 encontros que o casal teve e não aguentava mais a mesma ladainha. Apesar de estar gostando das histórias que ouvia sobre as saídas do casal, Draco estava de saco cheio porque eram quase sempre iguais. Harry pelo menos variava o assunto durante os telefonemas noturnos, e eles falavam não só dos encontros, mas sobre a escola, sobre os amigos e planos para Universidade. Harry ainda não sabia o que faria no próximo ano e Draco estava ajudando o amigo a encontrar um bom curso, numa Universidade renomada. Oxford quem sabe?

Kate sempre chegava a sua casa contando o quão romântico Harry era, que o namorado fazia tudo que uma mulher podia sonhar, que ele dizia tudo que alguém esperava ouvir, que Harry era perfeito. Já Harry telefonava e contava que Kate era a melhor garota que ele já tinha conhecido, que ela era diferente de todas as outras, que se duvidassem eles iam se casar.

Draco não aguentava mais e eles só estavam juntos há uma semana, ele teria que encontrar alguém para Kate e Harry contarem as novidades, porque ele não escutaria mais isso. Toda aquela falação sobre namoro, o fez notar o quão sozinho ele era. Bem, na verdade ele não era sozinho, mas era solitário.

Draco tinha amigos, bons amigos, mas isso não preenchia o vazio que um amor ocupa dentro de alguém. Ele definitivamente não estava procurando uma namorada, mas ver Kate e Harry, Rony e Hermione e tantos outros casais fez com que ele ficasse um tanto cabisbaixo a respeito disso. Ele não via ninguém morrendo de amores por ele, fora Pansy, ela não conta. Apesar de ser bonito, inteligente, ter um corpo legal, ser gente fina e popular, Draco não via ninguém se interessando por ele.

Ele não tinha tempo para namoros agora, este era o ultimo ano de escola. Depois viriam entrevistas em Universidades, cartas enviadas, preocupação com a resposta. Não havia como ele ministrar um namoro no meio dessa bagunça, mas ele ainda assim, Draco se sentia solitário...

* * *

Final de Outubro e o namoro de Harry e Kate firme e forte, sério? Draco estava pra explodir por várias razões. Kate parou de visita-lo pelas tardes para assistir aos treinos de basquete de Harry, que mal conversava com Draco ultimamente. Mesmo com o carro em perfeitas condições, Kate continuava dando carona a Harry. Claro que a amiga também oferecia carona a Draco, mas este depois de segurar vela duas vezes cansou do que via e voltou a ir com o motorista a escola.

Draco passava as tardes com Hermione, que ultimamente vinha reclamando da falta de presença de Harry em algumas saídas entre amigos. Rony estava pirado da vida e contou à Draco que mesmo gostando do namoro entre Harry e Kate, estava achando que o amigo tinha virado um pé-no-saco. Draco sentia falta da companhia de Harry nas corridas de tardezinha, nos telefonemas pela madrugada e das conversas durante as caronas para a escola.

Pelo visto não era apenas Draco que estava achando esse namoro chatinho demais. Kate voltaria para França em uma semana, porque o recesso que ela conseguiu da escola acabava em Novembro e ele não entendia porque o casal insistia num relacionamento que estava fadado ao término. Ele não estava mais aguentando ficar se sentindo mal por desejar que eles acabassem logo, até que explodiu com a amiga:

- Sinceramente, Kate, eu estava feliz por você. Mas agora eu não aguento mais. – Ele levantou da cama onde estava deitado e parou em frente amiga encarando-a nos olhos. Kate estava lhe falando o quão maravilhoso havia sido o cinema ontem com Harry e estava planejando o que fazer hoje.

- O que? – Kate parecia confusa com o que Draco havia falado.

- Fala sério, você _respira_ Harry Potter. Quando você virou esse tipo de gente? – Draco exasperou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de impaciência.

- Eu não estou te entendendo Draco. – Ela enrugou a testa.

- Você só fala no Harry, em como vocês estão felizes, sobre o que vocês fizeram ontem e sobre os planos pra hoje ou amanhã. Acorda, Kate, você vai voltar pra França. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês vão ter que terminar.

- E por que você esta falando isso?

- Por que eu não aguento mais, Kate!

- Você está com inveja, Draco. – Ela levantou-se para encará-lo - É isso, IN-VE-JA por que não tem ninguém.

- Como é que é? Você me conhece melhor do que isso, Kate. Você sabe que eu não sou assim.

- Eu te conheço? Eu _realmente_ te conheço, Draco? Porque o meu melhor amigo que eu _conheço_ jamais falaria o que você está me falando agora.

- Kate, faz quase um mês que eu escuto as mesmas coisas. Vocês vivem como se fossem casar se amanhã, mas você sabe que não é assim..

- Não é assim o que?

- Não é assim que vai terminar!

- Por que? Por que você não quer?

- Porque você não vai querer! Porque você não vai abrir mão de sua formação pra ficar com um garoto que você conheceu. Porque você vai odiar esse garoto pelo resto da sua vida se você fizer essa burrada. – Lágrimas involuntárias se precipitaram daqueles céus de mercúrio. Lágrimas de raiva, decepção, tristeza... Draco _detestava _brigar com Kate - Porque eu te _conheço_, Kate.

E eles pararam de falar, se encararam em mudo entendimento e compreensão. Kate então começou a chorar compulsivamente, enquanto Draco limpava suas próprias lágrimas antes consolar a amiga.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter falado essas coisas... – Ele disse enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Não, Draco. Obrigado por ter me falado isso. Alguém precisava me chamar ao juízo. – Ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto e se perdeu no mar prateado do olhar de Draco.

- Mas eu podia ter feito de uma forma mais sutil. – Ele meneou com a cabeça, enquanto sentava-se na cama junto com a amiga. – Né?

- É podia. – Kate concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça. - Mas não há nada de sutil em você. – Kate deu um leve sorriso, e eles souberam que a briga já estava esquecida.

- Hey, isso foi um elogio? – Draco deu um leve empurrão em Kate, usando o ombro.

- Foi, foi! – E eles sorriram. Depois de tantos anos de amizade, eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, eles eram mais que amigos. Apesar de não ter o mesmo sangue, eles eram irmãos.

- Me desculpe pelo que eu falei sobre você não ter ninguém...

- Hey, não foi nenhuma mentira! Eu realmente estou solteiro, e seu namoro realmente me incomodou um pouco, mas eu não estava gritando por isso...

- Eu sei, você só estava querendo atenção! – Ela falou gargalhando da cara dele. Draco então pegou uma almofada e bateu nela, Kate revidou. Como as almofadas eram pequenas e leves demais, depois de jogar 3 em Draco, Kate pegou um dos confortáveis travesseiros de pena de ganso, sobre a cama do amigo. Apesar de confortáveis, aqueles travesseiros eram um tanto pesados. Rindo, eles iniciaram uma guerra de travesseiro, um deles rasgou e penas se espalharam por todo o quarto. Algumas ficaram presas nos sedosos cabelos dos amigos, enquanto outras planavam suavemente ao redor da briga. Foi assim que Harry encontrou os dois, em meio a uma guerra de travesseiro.

Kate então saiu para conversar com ele e Draco não fazia ideia do que eles iam falar. Mas dentro de uma semana Kate iria embora, ele já estava sentindo falta da melhor amiga. Mesmo com toda a chatice que foi o namoro entre ela e Harry, Draco esteve com a amiga por perto durante um bom tempo, isso valia alguma coisa. Ele não queria _não poder ver_ sua melhor amiga, era mais chato do que as narrativas que ela fazia sobre os encontros com o namorado.

* * *

No outro dia antes de entrar na sala, Draco estava se sentindo bem por ter conversado com Kate tudo o que estava pensando sobre ela e Harry. Além de eles estarem presos num namoro que teria que acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kate estava agindo como se a relação fosse mais sério do que na verdade era. Foi bom ele tirar aquele peso das costas, Draco estava se sentindo um pouco mesquinho pelo que vinha sentindo em relação ao namoro entre os amigos e esclarecer tudo o ajudou a sentir-se melhor consigo mesmo.

Após chegar à escola e passar alguns instantes conversando com Blaize, Draco notou em Harry uma cara de choro. No momento em que viu aquela carinha de abandono que Harry exibia ele sentiu-se mal pelo que falou com a amiga. Draco se perguntou se Kate havia terminado o namoro com Harry ou se as coisas entre eles haviam acabado _realmente_ mal depois que Kate havia deixado a casa de Draco na noite passada. Depois de um rápido conflito interno, questionando-se se devia ou não falar com Harry, ele foi ver o que o garoto estava passando.

- Hey, o que aconteceu? – Draco perguntou quando notou a ausência de pessoas que poderiam ouvir a conversa. Ele chegou perto de Harry, que parecia indiferente às pessoas que faziam barulho e conversavam. Draco deu um leve afago no braço de Harry, até que este lhe respondeu.

- Ela voltou pra França...

E então o alarme tocou!

* * *

**Nota: **Bom como o prometido HOJE É QUARTA E AQUI ESTÁ O NOVO CAP. Então gente, esse ciúmes que vocês viram no Dray é o início do amor *_* Notaram que ele sentiu mais saudade do Harry do que da Kate, quando o casal esqueceu dele? Pois é, já um sintoma, não acham? **No Começo Tudo São Flores: **quem nunca ouviu dizer que no início as pessoas só vêm coisas boas e depois só coisas ruins? Exatamente, é isso que o Draco passa durante este cap, ele muda a opinião dele sobre a relação dos amigos e termina tendo aquela DR com a amiga. Achei super legal a forma que eles discutiram e depois conversaram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Amizade boa é assim...

Espero que tenham gostado, DOMINGO TEM MAIS UM NOVO CAP! Fiquem atentos ;**


	6. Adeus, Minha Francesinha!

**Direitos:** HARRY POTTER personagens, nomes e qualquer material relacionado são marcas registradas da ©Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Direitos de publicação de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling © Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados. Isso significa dizer que essa história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas quero aprender a escrever decentemente e peguei emprestado algumas coisinhas

**Atenção:** A Fic é num Universo Paralelo, onde Draco Malfoy não detesta Harry Potter. Eles são trouxas, vizinhos e ao mesmo tempo quase desconhecidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Adeus, Minha Francesinha.**

Kate havia deixado Londres assim que o dia amanheceu. Draco soube pela Sra. Mcphee que a garota adiantou o voo marcado para a próxima semana, sem dar explicações a ninguém. Ele soube por Harry que ela havia saído, e o que estava matando Draco: ela nem se deu o trabalho de avisar e se despedir dele.

Como em anos de amizade alguém é capaz de abandonar o melhor amigo? Como Kate conseguiu deixar a cidade sem ao menos comunica-lo que ia fazê-lo? Draco estava aos cacos, assim como Harry. Logo no início da manhã, Draco havia encontrado o amigo com cara de choro e questionou-o o que aconteceu. Este lhe deu uma resposta que fez seu coração perder o compasso.

Depois disso Harry levou Draco para casa, e os dois ficaram deitados na cama, olhando para o tento, encarando o vazio. Nenhum deles fazia a menor ideia do motivo desse sumiço repentino de Kate, e ambos estavam com o coração na mão com a volta dela a França.

Os dois passaram a manhã ali, em um luto compartilhado. Dizem que a desgraça gosta de companhia, talvez seja verdade. A falta de palavras entre os dois não era um problema, na verdade palavras não eram necessárias para expressar a dor ou dar conforto, estar presente, ter alguém ao lado já o necessário e fazia eles se esquecerem, um pouco, da razão de eles estarem assim.

Pela tarde Harry cansou de ficar parado, disse que iria em casa e saiu. Draco se perguntava como o amigo estava se sentindo. Harry apenas teve um _affair_ com Kate, um namoro de férias, coisa passageira, Draco se questionava se Harry realmente gostava da ex-namorada. O menino parecia desolado, e o amigo não conseguia entender como um simples namoro podia colocar alguém numa situação daquelas.

Draco, por outro lado, tinha todos os motivos para estar como estava. Kate era sua melhor amiga desde... desde sempre. Eles confiavam um no outro e compartilhavam segredos de vida. Draco não conseguia entender como a sua _melhor amiga _foi capaz de sair sem nem ao menos dizer adeus.

Passado um tempo, Harry voltou com as roupas trocadas. Não mais estava com as vestes da _Tradicional Academia de Educação Inglesa de Hogwarts_, agora ele trajava um jeans escuro e uma camisa vermelha, se agasalhando com um bonito casaco numa coloração de ouro-velho.

- Draco – Este finalmente notou a presença do amigo. Levantando-se um pouco notou a mudança de roupas feita por Harry. – Vamos sair pra comer. Já passa das 14 h e nós ainda não comemos nada.

- Não estou com fome, Harry. – Sentenciou, voltando a deitar-se.

- Vamos, Draco. Você não pode ficar sem comer. – Harry balançou as pernas de Draco levemente.

- Mas eu realmente estou sem fome.

- Hey, eu te compro um milk shake de ovomaltine, Draco. – Harry viu o amigo abrir um dos olhos, que estavam fechados até então, para encará-lo – Vamos.

- Não tente me comprar, Harry.

- Não estou tentando te comprar, mas nós podemos passar no _"Três Colheres", _eu sei o quanto você ama aquele lugar. – Draco levantou-se e fitou Harry. – Está funcionando?

- Hey, você disse que não estava me comprando. – Disse com um leve sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Talvez eu tenha que mudar de tática, então. – Harry fez cara de menino levado, enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra. Draco levantou o sobrolho, numa pergunta muda. Ele então foi atacado por Harry, que começou a lhe fazer cosquinhas.

- Okay, eu me rendo. – Harry não aceitou o pedido de paz e continuou o ataque. Ele viu lágrimas de alegria brotarem dos olhos de Draco, enquanto o outro se contorcia ao seu toque. Então, Harry se deu por satisfeito.

- Vamos! – Harry disse, enquanto encarava as duas esferas de mercúrio, estendendo a mão esquerda após se levantar.

- Vamos! – Disse Draco aceitando a mão estendida.

Os garotos então, se dirigiram ao _"Três Colheres"_, o pequeno restaurante estava com pouco movimento, uma vez que o horário de almoço há muito já havia passado. Harry escolheu filé com fritas e milk shake de ovomaltine para os dois e Draco gargalhou com a cara que o garçom fez diante do inusitado pedido. Após o garçom ter se retirado, Harry encarou Draco, despindo-o com os olhos e perguntou:

- Como você esta?

- Estou bem. Mas eu supus que eu deveria te perguntar isso. – Disse enquanto a confusão se estampava em sua face.

- Não, você é quem mais está sentindo. Ela significa muito mais pra você. – Draco, levantou uma sobrancelha. - Não me entenda mal, mas nós éramos namorados, você são amigos. E além do mais, eu estou digerindo isso desde ontem.

- Desde ontem... – Draco disse encarando o vazio.

- Você realmente não sabia?

- Não, ela não me avisou...

- Draco, não a culpe. Ela quis encerrar de uma vez a vida que estava tendo aqui. Não podemos culpa-la por isso. – Harry deu um leve afago nas mãos de Draco enquanto falava.

- Mas ela podia ter me avisa, pelo menos.

- É! Ela podia, mas eu sei que ela deve ter uma boa explicação para isso. Espere até que ela te ligue, okay?

- Okay, Harry, Okay! – Ele assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios. Os garotos foram interrompidos pelo garçom que havia chegado com o pedido.

Num clima de agradável descontração, os garotos continuaram conversando no restaurante, fazendo pedidos de pequenos tira-gostos, rindo das piadas que faziam, esquecendo que fora daquele lugar um mundo os aguardava. Já passava das 6 quando Harry olhou no relógio e sugeriu que eles saíssem. Após muita insistência, Draco deixou Harry pagar a conta e eles se retiraram.

No Mustang de Harry, Draco acomodou-se com as pernas sobre o banco e ligou o som. Eles então se divertiram ao som das músicas escolhidas por Draco. Todas de um girlgroup pop pouco conhecido: _Girlicious_. Draco era fã do trio de meninas e estava tentando viciar Harry nas músicas dançantes do novo CD que o grupo recentemente havia lançado.

- Vamos, Harry, cante! Cante! _"__You wanna kiss me, you wanna love me. I drive you crazy, and I think it's funny"_ – Draco cantava empolgado, dando pequenos socos no braço de Harry, para que este começasse a cantar.

_- "I'm getting freaky, you down to go, go. I keep on doing, d-doing, wha-what my mama don't know." _– Harry cantou bem alto, entrando no ritmo de Draco.

- Muito bem, Harry. – Disse Draco enquanto ria e batia palmas para Harry, que estava gargalhando junto com o amigo.

- E então? O que a gente vai fazer agora? – Harry cantarolou as palavras no ritmo da música.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse alguma coisa em mente.

- Não, não! Não tenho, além do mais eu já escolhi onde nós almoçamos. – Disse negando com a cabeça e olhando para Draco rapidamente, antes de voltar a olhar para o transito.

- Mas eu não estou com fome.

- Você vai sempre falar isso, Draco? – Harry usou seu ombro para bater no de Draco.

- Muito engraçado, Harry. Mas lembre-se que passamos a tarde inteira beliscando tira-gosto no _"Três Colheres"_. Se você está com fome, coma sozinho sua porca.

- Oh-ho! Eu sou uma porca agora? – Harry divertiu-se com a agressão.

- Sim, sim!

- Pois bem, a porca aqui vai comer comida japonesa. E eu vou comer so-zi-nho! – Harry sabia que Draco era completamente louco por comida japonesa e que jamais resistiria à chance de comer um bom _yakisoba_.

- Mas... – Draco encarou Harry repentinamente.

- Sem "mas". – Disse Harry de forma séria, contendo o sorriso que teimava em aparecer nos lábios. Draco estreitou os olhos encarando o perfil de Harry.

- Eu vou comer também. – Disse Draco, virando-se para frente e cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada.

Eles passaram num drive tour que servia comida japonesa e rumaram para casa de Harry. Lilly e Thiago, os pais de Harry, estavam jantando e convidaram os meninos para juntarem-se à eles. O casal era um dos mais bonitos casais que Draco já vira, a senhora Potter era elegante, com longos cabelos castanhos quase ruivos, dona de um olhar de esmeraldas brilhantes e sorridentes. Já o senhor Potter, foi o molde para Harry, alto moreno, com cabelos revoltosos e um sorriso caloroso. Draco avisou que ele e Harry iriam comer comida japonesa e convidou o casal para comer junto a eles. Lilly, educadamente negou o convite, assim como Thiago. Os meninos então rumaram para a cozinha e lá comeram.

Harry estava sentando sobre a bancada que estava no centro da cozinha, enquanto Draco comia ao seu lado, sentando num banco de pernas altas. Dessa vez eles comeram em silêncio, mas uma vez as palavras não eram necessárias entre eles, mas agora o clima estava calmo, sereno, mostrando que todo o transtorno que eles viveram pela manhã havia passado. Depois de horas de conversa, risos, olhares, eles se sentiam confortáveis para não falar e ainda assim mantinham uma conexão do que estavam sentindo.

Depois de comerem os meninos foram para o quarto de Harry. Draco achava que a decoração deixava o quarto tão confortável e caloroso. Era bom estar ali, qualquer um que entrasse ali sentir-se-ia bem. Os tons de ouro e vermelho juntavam-se dando ao ambiente um aspecto de veraneio. Uma grande cama, forrada com seda egípcia vermelha e coberta por almofadas vermelhas e douradas, chamava atenção e pedia para ser usada.

Ali os meninos deitaram-se e voltaram a conversar. O assunto tinha um tom mais sério, eles falavam do que Harry cursaria ano que vem, porque Draco continuava ajudando o amigo a escolher algo que este gostasse. Ultimamente eles estavam analisando o curso de Relações Internacionais, este era o curso que Draco faria e Harry estava bastante interessado sobre ele. Além disso, os meninos se empolgaram ao imaginar entrarem juntos no mesmo curso da renomada Universidade de Oxford.

No meio da conversa, os meninos acabaram por dormir sobre a confortável cama de Harry. No meio da noite, Lilly notou o quarto de Harry com a luz acesa, ao chegar ali deparou-se com um cenário que fez um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Harry estava deitado na parte inferior da cama, atravessando-a, enquanto Draco dormia do lado direito da cama, com os pés sobre a barriga de Harry. Apagando a luz, Lilly deixou o quarto...

* * *

**Nota: **Quem já ouviu falar no famoso romance _"Adeus, Minha Concubina"_? Foi o que inspirou o nome deste capítulo, e o que me inspirou para escrevê-lo foram vocês. Depois de reviews tão carinhosas comecei a escrever este capítulo ainda na quinta-feira. Notaram que ele está um pouco mais recheado do que os outros? Pois é, acho que vocês me animaram e eu acabei escrevendo um pouco mais do que eu costumo. Bom, adorei fazer este cap, a relação dos dois é muito fofa. Eles _ainda _são amigos, eles _realmente_ são. Os sentimentos de desejo carnal que têm um pelo outro apesar de existirem, não fazem parte da história ainda. Eles ainda não vivem isso. Por isso nem confundam as coisas, Harry é super atencioso com todo mundo, e Draco adoro ser bajulado, por isso a química entre os dois é tão boa...

Obrigado à: themarilyn, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Camilla Winchester Ackles, Patty-MTK, Carol, Schaala, Deh Isaacs, por lerem e deixarem reviews tão positivas. Obrigado por me inspirarem.

**What My Mama Don't Know: **este é o nome da música que os meninos estavam ouvindo. Indico pra quem gosta de um bom pop.

Por hoje é só, espero que gostem, fiquem ligados!


End file.
